


"Louder, love, I can't hear your beautiful voice"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [45]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Short, Shyness, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: I loved Jaskier in the books already, but Joey Batey brings something special to the character and I fell hard for him. So here’s a cute little prompt, hope you like it :D
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	"Louder, love, I can't hear your beautiful voice"

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Jaskier in the books already, but Joey Batey brings something special to the character and I fell hard for him. So here’s a cute little prompt, hope you like it :D

Geralt sighed, breaking the silence that established in the group. It was rare that Jaskier was so quiet, but by the look in his face I could tell there was something on his mind. The way his lips moved silently hinted at a song.

Before I could even realize what I had started doing, I found myself humming a very familiar tune. One that I had heard over and over again, that followed us everywhere we went. The witcher grunted in annoyance.

“Dammit, Jaskier!” I complained, turning to him. “I have that damn song stuck in my head!”

He grinned widely, proud and happy, and slid the lute on his back forward to strung the chords.

“Toss a coin to your witcher” The bard sung, winking an eye at me. “O’ valley of plenty, o’ valley of plenty, ooooh”

Jaskier then paused, watching me intently. Seeing that I blankly stared at him, he pouted slightly.

“Come on, sing with me!” Tentatively, he strung the chords again.

I lifted an eyebrow and shook my head, refusing to sing. Not that I would ever admit it to him and be endlessly teased for it, but I was too timid to sing in front of anyone. Unlike him, of course.

“Please!” He suddenly whined, sliding the instrument over his back once more and approaching me. “I bet you have the singing voice of an angel”

I produced a strangled sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a complaint. My cheeks burned at his compliment and charming grin.

Roach passed me by when I halted, Geralt not stopping it as he ignored us.

Jaskier suddenly closed the distance between us and took my hand. I averted my gaze immediately after our eyes met, so he squeezed both his hands over my own.

“Oh, sweet Y/N, I beg of you” Jaskier paused, trying to win me over with an adorable expression. Even if the mischief was clear in his features, hidden under all that apparent innocence. “Bless me with your singing and I will be forever in your debt”

I chuckled, slowly giving in. He lingered until I rolled my eyes a little and budged. Not losing even a second in case I changed my mind, the bard grabbed his lute again.

“Toss a coin to your witcher…” He started for me, intently watching me. The way his blue eyes glinted as he smiled at me made my heart flutter.

“O’ valley of plenty, o’ valley of plenty…” I lowly sang, barely loud enough for him to hear me.

“Louder, love” Jaskier winked at me again to cheer me on. “I can’t hear your beautiful voice”

I smiled in spite of myself as we sang together. Thanks to his encouragement, I gathered the courage to sing a bit loudly. Even if not as much as him, who seemed to have no shyness at all. However, I had never seen him smile so wide, and that alone was enough to make me forget about my embarrassment.


End file.
